


Barking Up The Wrong Tree

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (because they love him), AKA the crew is messing with Geoff, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Werewolf the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Geoff's got a bone to pick with the crew. Once he finds out who's the secret werewolf, anyway.





	Barking Up The Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vagrant_Blvrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/gifts).



> Inspired by/Based on this [snippet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024433/chapters/31862565). Vagrant asked me to write more in that 'verse, so this is basically how it started <3

“Alright you fuckers, fess up,” Geoff yelled as he entered the living room. He held up a three piece suit on a hanger. The pants’ legs and jacket were covered in greyish white fur. “Which of you assholes smuggled a fucking dog into the penthouse?!”

A beat of silence. Geoff’s face was flushed, his expression livid. The others looked at each other. Gavin snickered, clamping a hand over his mouth. Michael caught his eye and snorted. Jack raised his hand and coughed into his fist, mirth dancing in his eyes. Trevor giggled, the sound muffled by his palm. Jeremy rammed his elbow into his side, grinning maniacally. Ryan raised his brows at him, the tension rising as they looked everywhere but at Geoff.

“Well?!” Geoff demanded, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

The dam broke, the crew falling into peals of laughter.

“It’s not funny, you assholes!” Geoff screeched, setting them off again.

With a pout, he tossed the ruined suit at Ryan’s head, who ducked at the last second to avoid the metal hanger. Geoff flopped into an empty armchair and glowered at them.

“Are you finished soon?” he asked peevishly once the laughter started dying down. Matt looked at him, struggling to keep a straight face.

“I don’t know, boss,” he said, and everyone held their breath to listen. “Are you sure you’re not a secret furry?”

Geoff sputtered. For some reason, that set everyone off again. Possibly because they were all _children_ , Geoff thought uncharitably.

“I’m not a fucking werewolf, dumbass,” Geoff protested loudly to be heard over the din. “I’d have told you idiots if I were!”

Abruptly, the laughter broke off. The others looked at each other uncomfortably. Geoff sat up, narrowing his eyes. He hadn’t expected that reaction. The gears started turning in his head, going back over what he said. He wasn’t a werewolf - but was someone else? He glanced from face to face, imagining their expressions to mean guilt at being caught, at lying to him. Did everyone know about the secret werewolf? Everyone but _him_?

Geoff straightened, feeling vaguely offended. He opened his mouth-

“Are you _sure_ you’re not the werewolf, Geoff?” Lindsay interrupted him, and Geoff snapped his mouth shut so quick his teeth clicked. He turned to her with an incredulous look. “How can we be sure? It could be anyone.”

Michael rolled his eyes and elbowed Lindsay’s side. “Because he’s not playing, idiot.”

“Playing?” Geoff asked, confused and miffed. “Playing at what?”

“ _Werewolf_ ,” Lindsay repeated with a mischievous grin. The tension seemed to be sucked out of the room as everyone relaxed. Ryan chuckled and shook his head, Jack muttered into his beard. Geoff just stared at her, not comprehending.

“Geoff, the game, Geoff,” Gavin piped up, grinning bright and happy. “You know? Everyone is villagers except for the secret _werewolf_.”

There was a weird emphasis on the word ‘werewolf’ that seemed to suggest it did not mean the not-so-mythical man-creature. Geoff squinted at his crew. Everyone knew werewolves existed amongst humans, it wasn’t that big a secret, but no one knew one personally. It was always the friend of a friend of a relative kinda deal. He’d never heard of a _game_ based on the fact, though. And more importantly...

“What does that have to do with my ruined suit?”

“It’s a _clue_ ,” Lindsay informed him cheerfully. “The werewolf must have left it, duh.”

“Guess you’re part of the game now, Geoffers,” Gavin said lightly.

“Game,” Geoff repeated with gritted teeth. “ _Game._ I’ll show you _game_! I’m gonna find out which of you fuckers did this and- and-”

Abruptly he stood up, snatching his suit back from Ryan’s grubby paws, glaring suspiciously at him. Ryan held up his hands in surrender, bemused smile on his face.

“It’s not me.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes and poked his chest in warning.

“We’ll see,” he hissed before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

“That’s the spirit!” Jack called after him jovially. Geoff muttered obscenities under his breath.

He would find out who and _what_ this werewolf was before the week was over, or his name wasn’t Geoff Ramsey!

* * *

They sat in a car on the way to meet with potential allies. Geoff fidgeted with the sleeves of his suit, plucking a grey dog hair off the coat. Even though he’d moved the ruined suit to the dry-cleaner immediately, the hair was still turning up everywhere. He twirled the hair between his fingers, frowning. He was no expert on dogs, but the hair was curly and pretty long so… from a husky maybe?

“Hey Jack?”

“Yes, Geoff?”

Geoff cut his oldest friend in the crew a considering look. Jack was focussed on the road, roaring down the highway well past the speed limit.

“You’d tell me if you were the werewolf, right?”

Jack chuckled. “Of course, Geoff.”

Geoff pursed his lip and went back to staring at the hair. He couldn’t tell if that was Jack’s genuine or Jack’s sarcastic voice.

* * *

The lads were all wearing name tags.

Geoff had no idea why, but he’d focussed on ignoring them all day, he couldn’t just _ask_ now. Jeremy snickered, and Michael giggled, and then Gavin squawked. Geoff glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, bowing his head over his book. Maybe if he could observe them without them noticing, he’d catch some sort of clue what they were on about.

Were they planning a prank again? Geoff frowned. He wouldn’t put it past any of them to have been involved in the whole suit incident. No respect for their elders.

“Alright, I bite,” Matt called out from across the room, standing up and stretching. He turned his back on his computer setup and walked over to the lads. “What are you assholes giggling about?”

Michael tapped his name tag with a grin. Matt stared for a long moment, then snorted.

“You guys are assholes,” he said, quietly bemused. He tilted his head. “So where can I get one?”

At that, Gavin jumped up, pulling another tag out of his pant pocket and pinning it to Matt’s shirt. Despite himself, Geoff craned his neck, curious what they said. There was writing in black sharpie, but it was hard to see from this angle.

The lads smirked at him, daring him to get up, so Geoff huffed and settled back down with his book.

* * *

By that evening, the entire crew was wearing the stupid name tags, B-Team included. They all read _Secret Werewolf!_ , with a little heart on the exclamation mark.

Geoff yelled loudly when he ran across Steffie wearing the same tag, and then barricaded himself into his office for the rest of the day.

* * *

“Lindsay,” Geoff greeted her warily as she swanned into his office, taking in her wide grin.

“C’mon, boss. Ask me,” she cajoled, showing off her teeth. Geoff frowned. Did they look sharper than normal?

“Ask what?”

Lindsay jumped up and down excitedly, never losing her grin.

“If I’m the werewolf!”

Geoff closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew what was coming.

“C’mon, Geoff.” Lindsay pushed out her lower lip and opened her eyes wide. She looked nothing less than manic. “Please?”

“Fiiiiine.” Geoff dropped his hand from his face and levelled her with a _look_. “Are you a werewolf, Lindsay?”

“Yes!” Lindsay squealed with her shit-eating grin. “Yes, I am! I’m the werewolf!”

With that she threw her head back and howled, the fakest _awoo!_ Geoff heard in ages. He shook his head and let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Now get the hell out of my office!”

* * *

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Geoff glared accusingly at the back of Ryan’s head.

“What? Of course not!” Ryan’s head whipped around, his blue eyes wide and hurt. “I know I have a reputation, but I thought you _knew_ me, Geoff! I thought you _trust_ me!”

Geoff’s eyes narrowed and he jabbed his finger against Ryan’s leg. Ryan flinched, eyes following Geoff’s finger. There on his dark pants was a stark-white dog hair. Ryan stared in disbelief, before turning to look at Geoff.

“I _knew_ it was you!” Geoff crowed triumphantly, his voice echoing through the small alley.

Ryan groaned, his head thunking against the brick wall behind them.

“Geoff,” he said incredulously, shifting his grip on his gun. “Someone’s went and sold us out, or we have a leak in the crew. The cops are after us, we don’t know which safehouses are actually safe, and you want to play _Werewolf_? Right now?”

“You’re deflecting,” Geoff pointed out, grinning triumphantly. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

“No!” Ryan sputtered. Geoff pursed his lips, staring at him critically. Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up. “If you’re quite done, we should move on. Maybe reunite with the others.”

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easy!” Geoff objected, scrambling up. Ryan just shook his head and started walking. Geoff had to hurry or be left behind. “I’ll prove it! I’m onto you now!”

Ryan flipped him the bird, not even looking back at Geoff.

* * *

“Alright, assholes.” Geoff squinted at the self-dubbed ‘terror twins’. “I know it’s one of you, so fess up. Which of you is the werewolf?”

“Well, it ain’t me,” Alfredo said without looking up from the new sniper he was inspecting. Geoff turned his glare on Trevor, who gasped, grabbing his chest with an offended look.

“It’s not me, Geoff, I swear!” He widened his eyes, lower lip quivering. “Would these eyes lie to you?”

As if on cue, Alfredo lifted his head and looked at Geoff with the exact same look. Geoff scowled at them, pointing at each in turn.

“I’m onto you,” he warned. Alfredo and Trevor exchanged a look.

“Scatter!” Alfredo yelped, vaulting over the back of the couch. Trevor leaped up, jumping over an armchair which clattered to the floor with a heavy thud. After several noisy seconds, they’d both vanished, leaving Geoff behind.

“I’ll figure it out, assholes!” he hollered after them, before stalking back to his office.

* * *

His phone ran in the middle of a crew meeting. A glance at the screen revealed _unknown caller_. That in itself wasn’t too unusual. Geoff gestured for silence and picked up.

“Ramsey?”

“Hey boss,” a familiar dry voice greeted him. Geoff’s shoulders slumped. “What’s up. Hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Ray.” Matt and Trevor started snickering. Geoff shot them a glare. “No, it’s fine, bud. Do you need anything?”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Ray said easily, and Geoff felt himself relax. “Jeremy said to call you. To tell you I’m a werewolf?”

It sounded more like a question than a statement. Geoff levelled an even look at Jeremy. The whole crew was giggling by now.

“Did he,” Geoff said evenly.

“Yeah?” Ray hesitated. “Is everything okay, boss?”

“Fine,” Geoff grit out, eyes not leaving Jeremy’s twinkling ones. “Say, how do you feel about coming back to LS? I’m gonna need a new crew once I’m done with _these assholes._ ”

The giggling turned into howls of laughter, with Jack pounding at the table in mirth, the sudden outbreak of noise completely swallowing Ray’s reply.

* * *

Geoff was tired, exhausted even. He’d been busy planning and preparing for their next heist, only for the plans to fall through as the Corpirate decided to start shit with them. Now that the gang war had been dealt with, Geoff was looking forward to a long and restful sleep in his own bed for once.

A rustling in his closet stopped him halfway through the door to the en suite.

“Who’s there?!” Geoff called out, one hand reaching for his pistol as the other clicked the comms on. On the other end he could hear low voices, distorted by white noise, but reassuring in their presence. Geoff took the safety of his gun slowly, pointing it at the floor as he snuck back into his bedroom. “I know you’re there, show yourself!”

He ignored the worried voices calling his name over the comms, inching forward. The closet door stood slightly ajar.

“I’m not asking again,” Geoff warned the intruder. He stuck his gun between the closet door and nudge them open.

Suddenly a blur of brown fur leapt at him. With a yelp, Geoff dove to the side, gun clattering uselessly to the ground. A scrabbling sound, like claws on wood- a huge dog stood on its hind legs, pawing at the door handle. Brown, with a fluffy tail, bigger than a doberman - Geoff screeched in panic, fumbling for his gun. The beast laid its ears flat against the skull, a low growl emanating from its throat. Then the door flung open, and the beast turned tail, nearly bowling over Jack who stood in the doorway, gun raised.

“Geoff? Is everything okay?”

“Okay? OKAY?” Geoff shouted, pointing at his closet. “One of you assholes just went and ruined all of my suits! _Again!_ ”

Michael stuck his head through the door in the small space Jack left.

“Are you still looking for the secret werewolf, Geoff?” he asked, voice fondly exasperated. “Really? Just give it a rest, boss.”

“B-but- but!” Geoff sputtered.

“Really, Geoff,” Jeremy drawled, his small statue hidden behind the other two. “That’s why you went and ruined our ears for?”

“But- werewolf!” Geoff shouted, pointing at all three of them.

“It was probably just a dog, Geoff,” Jack assured him, putting away his gun. “I’ll talk with the lads about their pranks and appropriate timing.”

Geoff was not convinced. He nodded anyway, swearing to himself he _would_ find the secret werewolf in his crew.

A look at his closet and he paled. Brown fur, white fur. The gears in his head whirred into action. Geoff’s eyes widened, and he gasped out loud. He’d cracked the case!

There were _two_ asshole werewolves!

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support, V. Without you, this story wouldn't exist <3


End file.
